Black Pegasus
by CrazyCommunist227
Summary: The adventure of a lifetime, as the chipmunks and chipettes go on the ultimate spy mission to keep world peace with the Penguins of Madagascar.
1. Chapter 1: The Letter

**Black Pegasus**

**Chapter 1:**

As I walked out into the biting September air, I began to remember the memory of the mission that changed my life:

_Begin Flashback:_

_As we ran up the stairs of the office building, I could sense we were closing on our target. When we reached the top landing, I gave the signal to stop. I could see down a corridor to my left a single door with a gold plaque engraved with the letters Exec. I knew that was the room our target would be in, so I ordered Dave to follow me and the others to stay and guard our exit. As me and Dave dashed down the corridor towards the door, I could feel my adrenaline pumping. When we reached the door, I signaled for Dave to stack up behind me and ready his weapon. Then, I kicked in the door, and when I did, I saw our target standing in front of a large glass window with his back to the door. Seizing the chance, I leveled my rifle and fired. As I did, the target turned and fired as well. The bullet was meant for me, but instead passed just inches from my throat and pierced Dave's skull, killing him instantly. As I looked at my 2nd-in-commands brains splatter onto the wall behind me, I was so overcome with anger and grief that I ran towards the target and body slammed him, knocking him through the window behind him and sending him on a 70-story plunge to the river below. As we carried Dave's lifeless corpse to the chopper, I vowed to watch over the Chipmunks and Chipettes and help them succeed in life._

_End flashback:_

A sudden wind chill snapped me back to reality. As I turned to go back to the house, I remembered what I had come outside to get. I sprinted to the mailbox and retrieved the mail. As I was scanning through the mail while walking to the house, I came upon a white envelope with a black Pegasus stamped on the front. As I entered the house, I was greeted by a disgruntled Skipper. I asked him what was wrong, but his only reply was a few grunts. I continued towards the den and sat down in my chair as I opened the envelope. After removing the letter from the envelope, I began to read it. After I had finished reading, I called for everyone to meet in the dining room. When I entered the dining room, I was greeted by my team, which consisted of me, John, my best friend, Stafford, Skipper, Rico, Kowalski, Private, Marlene, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, Cassidy, and Catlyn. After I sat down, I announced that we were going to Mexico City for a little vacation. They seemed puzzled at the announcement.

Finally, Theodore asked,"What about school tomorrow?"

It was then that I realized that tomorrow was Monday. So I answered,"We'll makeup what work we miss when we return."

Then, Alvin asked,"Alright then, so how are we gonna get there?"

I answered,"We're gonna catch a plane from Florence to Mexico City."

As we approached the airport, I noticed that no other planes were on the tarmac. As we walked through the terminal, I also noticed that there was no one else in the terminal. Soon, we were on the tarmac approaching our plane. That's when Theo asked,"What's that emblem on the side of the plane?"

That's when I said,"Oh yeah, well some of my old comrades from my Spetsnaz days are gonna fly us there."

As we approached the plane, I saw two figures standing in front of it. As we got closer, I could clearly make out the two figures. The one on the left, Anastasia in a black jumpsuit, was an old flame of mine from mine days in the Spetsnaz. The other, Simone, also in a black jumpsuit, but with a green cameo vest and pants, was an old friend from the French Foreign Legion.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in.", I said, still shocked to see them after so long.

"You haven't aged a bit", said Anastasia,"but I suppose three years of retirement will do that to you, won't it?"

"Or nine months of maternity leaver", added Simone with a chuckle.

Slowly it dawned on me what they meant. "Congratulations you two, so when are you due?", I asked.

"Well, in about seven months."

"So, are we going to get going or just stand here?", she asked.

"Alright everyone, on the plane, come on, chop chop.", I said with a commanding tone.

Later on, as we sat in the cabin, I felt everyone getting bored. So, I decided to see if they wanted to play a little seven minutes in heaven. Of course, everyone, except Private, Rico, Stafford, and Kowalski, said yes. So, as the leader, I picked first. I chose Marlene and Skipper to go spend seven minutes in the bathroom. Ten minutes later, we were still waiting for them to get out so the next two could play. Finally, we got so fed up that we had to kick in the door. What we saw when we did nearly made me barf and caused Private to faint.

" What the hell", I shouted.

"Oh my God", yelled Brittany.

"Skipper, Marlene, there are children present", yelled Simon.

Everyone else just stood there, mouths agape, staring at the sickening sight in front of them. Skipper had his tongue down Marlene's throat. They both quickly pulled away, obviously ashamed and embarrassed. Finally, I asked,"Is this what y'all have been doing this whole time?" They both looked down at the floor, which gave me my answer. Later on, as we touched down in Mexico City, I began to think about what we had seen earlier and about how I could use that on Catlyn. Finally, I got up to go talk to Skipper. As I approached Skipper, he looked down at the floor in shame.

Finally, I said,"Skipper, don't be ashamed. It's completely understandable."

Then he said,"No it isn't. She didn't want to do it. I forced her to."

"Skipper, have you lost your mind? What if you had raped her? What would you have done then, huh?", I asked, now concerned for Marlene's safety.

"I don't know what came over me. One minute we were talking, then the next I had my tongue down her throat.", he shouted.

Then he began to cry. I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder Finally, he raised his head to me. I looked him dead in the eyes and said,"It was just your instincts taking over Skipper. There's no need to be ashamed of what you did, but you do need to apologize to Marlene, because if you don't, it will ruin your friendship."

Then he asked,"But what if I happen to have feelings for her? What then?"

Then I said,"Well, first, you apologize, next, you politely and respectfully ask her on a date."

"Alright",he said,"but what if she says no?"

I answered,"Well, it's her choice."

Finally, he said,"Alright, but your gonna back me up, ya got it?"

"Got it", I answered.

Just as we were approaching the cabin, we heard Andrew say over the speakers,"Please sit down in your seats and fasten your safety belts. We are approaching the runway, thank you." As we took our seats, I elbowed Skipper, then pointed at Marlene, who was sitting opposite Skipper. Finally, Skipper spoke," Um, Marlene, about what happened in the bathroom earlier, I really don't k now what came over me, but I'm sorry. I can't live without you, Marlene. What I'm trying to say is that I'm in love with you Marlene. Will you go on a date with me?"

I watched as a beaming smile crept across Marlene's face. Finally, she squealed,"Yes I will Skipper, I will go on a date with you, and I forgive you for what happened. I've loved you ever since I first saw you Skipper, and when we were trapped in the sewers back home only strengthened that love."

I heard a collection of oo's and aw's from everyone in the cabin, besides myself. All I did was smile proudly, knowing I had helped heal a friendship and create something more. As we touched down, I could sense that romance was gonna flair over this entire trip. As we exited the plane, I thanked Andrew and Anastasia for flying us here, and with that, I departed for the hotel. When we arrived at the hotel, I noticed that it was next to the restaurant we were gonna meet the agents from Black Pegasus at. I also noticed that it was directly across from the Government Palace. After we had checked in and got settled, we noticed that we had 30 minutes before our meeting, and we were all hungry, so we decided to go to the restaurant next door and grab a bite to eat. 20 minutes later, our stomachs were stuffed and we had ten minutes to go before the meeting, so we decided to go outside for some fresh air. As we were getting up, we heard an explosion, then we saw all the windows in the front of restaurant shatter from the shock wave. As we picked ourselves off the floor, I ordered everyone to ready their weapons. We ran out the restaurant to see the Government Palace in flames, and the policia running towards us. We hightailed it for the first building we saw, which happened to be an abandoned warehouse. As we quickly slipped inside, we waited in muffled silence and suspense as we heard sirens and helicopters outside. We stayed there all night long. When I awoke the next morning, we were surrounded by soldiers with a Black Pegasus emblem on their helmets. After a few simple questions, they whisked us off to their headquarters in Havanna, Cuba, where our next adventure began.

Please Read and review. Don't flame.


	2. Chapter 2: The First

**Black Pegasus**

**Chapter 2:**

As we arrived in Havana, we were all tired from the past two days of running and hiding. After we exited the plane, we were escorted to a convoy of black sedans. We each entered a sedan with three other teammates apiece. We drove through the backroads and alleyways of Havana until we arrived at a large cinder block building about three stories high and 70 feet in length. We left the cars and entered the main lobby of the building. Despite the buildings outward appearance, the lobby was well lit and decorated. We were escorted to a small, dimly lit room, barely big enough to fit all of us. After 15 minutes of waiting, a tall man in a black trench coat entered and explained to us that we were being sent to Hong Kong on a peacekeeping mission. Then, we were each given a uniform and equipment, and hauled off to a waiting convoy of trucks. We spent the night at a shabby hotel east of the financial district. The next day, we boarded a Black Pegasus plane to Hong Kong. After six hours of nonstop flying, we arrived in Hong Kong with severe jet lag. We were greeted at the airport by a convoy of black limousines and sedans. As we were driven to the base camp, we were told that we would have no outside contact with anyone and that we would be under the command of a General Kai Swan. As we arrived at the base camp, we saw ramshackle huts surrounding a large tent in the center. We drove through the camp to the large tent and stopped. As we exited the limousine, a large Oriental gentleman with a WW2 style Army cap appeared. I assumed that this was Gen. Kai. The commander and the General politely greeted one another, then the commander whispered something to the General. After wards, we were showed to our posts and told to set up camp. We were divided into two teams. The 1st, Team A, which consisted of me, Stafford, John, Marlene, Rico, and the Chipmunks, was commanded by me, and the 2nd, Team B, which consisted of Skipper, Private, Kowalski, Catlyn, Cassidy, and the Chippettes, was commanded by Skipper. Team A was encamped along the West ridge of Tate's Pass, while Team B was encamped on the East. It was around 11 o'clock at night when our camps were ambushed by Chinese infantry. Both teams were quickly subdued by the overwhelming number of soldiers against us. As we were escorted across the border to China, I noticed that they were carrying Russian made weapons. We were led to a small camp outside Tai Wo. Soon afterward, a convoy of trucks with the Czarist eagle on the side pulled up to the building we were held in. We were escorted out into the truck and then blindfolded. We fell asleep on the truck. When I awoke, we were in a small cell with one barred window. Outside, it was snowing. I overheard a guard speaking in Russian. It immediately occurred to me that we were no longer in China. As I thought it over even more, I realized that we had been handed over to the Czarist rebels and were know there prisoners. I explained this to my teammates as they awoke. Then, two guards entered the cell and were followed by two men in Officer regalia. When I saw their faces, I immediately recognized both of the men. The one on the left was Devin Val'thers, the other was Damian Cantwel. Both were enemies of mine from High School. After graduation, they left the country and were never heard from again. I had assumed them both dead, until now.

Finally, Devin spoke,"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It seems as though our old friend from high school is here, amongst these filthy dogs called soldiers. How ironic it is that he is head dog, yet he himself is lower than the fleas that crawl among them."

At that, Devin and Damian both burst out into maniacal laughter. I glared at them with fiery hate in my eyes.

Finally, Damian managed to stop laughing and spoke,"So, you decided to fight for the idiots you call leaders, eh? You and your shit hole team didn't really think you could stop us, now did you? I mean come on, our influence stretches from here to 'Nam, and you thought you could fight us, ha."

Now, my hate for them grew even more intense. I could feel my muscles tense up as I pictured myself pounding in their faces with my bare hands. At last, I spoke,"We weren't sent to stop you, we were sent to observe Chinese activity along the border. Also, I find your army lacking in discipline, something a fighting force can't exist without. Now, I will waste no more of my time on you two filthy, low down, two timing, bastards."

With that, they left the cell and locked the door behind them. I watched as they rounded the corner and disappeared from view. Finally, I began to think about how we were going to escape to the Russian lines. The, it struck me. We would steal a chopper and fly to Vorkuta. I knew they had choppers here because I saw several land and take off through the window. That was part two of our escape plan. Part one was how to escape this jail and get to the chopper. That, I would have to discuss with the rest of the team, that is, when they woke up.


	3. Chapter 3: Moscow

**Black Pegasus**

**Chapter 3:**

We had spent nearly three days imprisoned by these bastards, and in that time had carefully formulated our plan of escape. First, we would start a riot in the mess hall. Then, with most of the guards distracted with the riot, we would sneak out towards the helipad. After eliminating any guards we find there, we would steal a chopper and get the hell out of Dodge. Unfortunately, it didn't go exactly as planned. We managed to sneak out during the riot, but it was suppressed quicker than we expected. When we got to the helipad, we found two hold divisions of heavily armed guards waiting. All we had were a few knifes and 10 frag grenades. Finally, we resolved to stealthily weave through the rows of choppers. Around midnight, we managed to steal aboard a chopper and start it up. But as soon as we began to hover, the guards started to fire on our chopper. Luckily, we managed to suppress the guards long enough to escape the main camp. After about six hours of nonstop flying over enemy territory, we landed at Vorkuta Airport. As we exited the chopper, we were greeted by a Russian Infantry division.

As I approached the man, I said cheerfully,"Long time no see, eh, Zhuikov? So, what is with the hold division?"

Zhuikov answered,"Well, I'll be a German's ass, if it isn't Trevor "Stone Hands" Miles, and the division is because I'm director of the Spetsnaz now."

I introduced my team, one-by-one,"This is Skipper, my second-in-command, Rico, my demolition expert, Kowalski, my head medic, Private, my negotiator, Alvin, my sniper, Simon, my co-medic, Theodore, my head cook, Brittany, my disguise specialist, Jeanette, my other co-medic, Eleanor, my other cook, John, my logistics expert, and Stafford, my weapons specialist."

After we all exchanged greetings, we were escorted to a waiting jet that would take us to Spetsnaz headquarters in Moscow. Later on, around 12 'o clock in the Afternoon, we arrived at Spetsnaz headquarters. After passing through security, we were led to Zhuikov's office. After I sat down, he handed me a letter from Havana. As I read the letter, I learned that we were to stay behind in Moscow as part of a Black Pegasus contingency in the Kremlin. With that, my team and me were led to a waiting convoy to take us to the Radisson Royal Hotel. The following day, we all decided to go to the shopping district to window shop. While getting ready, I happened to overhear a conversation between Private and Stacy, a badger back at the Central Park Zoo, on the online videophone. This is what was said:

"Stacy, I don't know how to exactly tell you this, but I've loved you since we first met", said Private.

"Private, I feel the exact same way", Stacy exclaimed.

"Oh, well, let's go steady. Will you be my girl, Stace?", Private asked.

"Oh my God, yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes, Private, I love you so much", squealed Stacy in excitement.

"Stacy, I love you to. You've just made me the happiest penguin in the world. See you when we get home, alright", answered Private.

"Alright, my Privaty-Poo. See you then", Stacy answered.

I stood there for a moment, not believing what I had just heard. Then, a knock on the bathroom door shocked me back to reality. I finished getting dressed and we all went to the shopping district. After about seven hours window shopping, we decided to go to a club. First, we stopped at a small cafe to eat and decide where to go. We had no idea where the good nightclubs were around town, we were about to give up, but then it hit me. I suggested one of our old haunts by the river. It was a rock-n-roll nightclub in an old warehouse. When we arrived, it was a chaotic mix of music and laughter. As we walked in the building, "Never Again" by Nickelback started playing. Suddenly, I was wanked onto the stage and given a microphone and told to sing. Left with no way out, I began singing:

_He's drunk again  
It's time to fight  
She must have done something wrong tonight  
The living room becomes a boxing ring  
It's time to run when you see him_

_Clenching his hands_  
_She's just a woman_  
_Never again_

_I hear her scream from down the hall_  
_Amazing she can even talk at all_  
_She cries to me_  
_Go back to bed_  
_I'm terrified that she'll wind up_

_Dead in his hands_  
_She's just a woman_  
_But never again_  
_Been there before_  
_But not like this_  
_Seen it before_  
_But not like this_  
_Never before_  
_Have I ever seen it this bad_  
_She's just a woman_  
_Never again_

_Just tell the nurse you slipped and fell_  
_It starts to sting as it starts to swell_  
_She looks at you_  
_She wants the truth_  
_It's right out there in the waiting room_

_With those hands_  
_Lookin' just as sweet as he can_  
_Never again_  
_Seen it before_  
_But not like this_  
_Been there before_  
_But not like this_  
_Never before_  
_Have I ever seen it this bad_  
_She's just a woman_  
_Never again_  
_Never again_

_Father's a name you haven't earned yet_  
_You're just a child with a temper_  
_Haven't you heard, don't hit a lady_  
_Kickin' your ass would be a pleasure_

_Oh_  
_Ohh_  
_He's drunk again it's time to fight_  
_Same old shit just on a different night_  
_She grabs the gun_  
_She's had enough_  
_Tonight she'll find out_  
_How fucking tough_

_Is this man_  
_Pulls the trigger fast as she can_  
_Never again_  
_Seen it before_  
_But not like this_  
_Been there before_  
_But not like this_  
Never before  
Have I ever seen it this bad  
She's just a woman

_Never again_  
_Seen it before_  
_But not like this_  
_Been there before_  
_But not like this_  
_Never before_  
_Have I ever seen it this bad_

_She's just a woman_  
_Never again_  
_Never again_  
_Never again_  
_Never again_

As I finished singing, I noticed the stunned expressions on my teammates faces. I couldn't help but chuckle at the site. As I left the stage, I was mobbed by my team, who congratulated me on my performance.

"Why don't you sing, you'd do great", asked Alvin.

"Stagefright", I solemnly answered.

We stayed for two more hours after that, then finally returned to our hotel rooms. The next morning, we were awoken by a large thud outside. As we looked out onto the balcony, we saw the Kremlin in flames. We were summoned to the airport with grave news, the rebels had managed to break through the defense line at the Ural mountains and were heading full blast towards Moscow. We were going to be evacuated to Tibet by Black Pegasus officials and stay there until further orders. As we packed our bags, I couldn't help but start singing:

_Unos, dos, tres, catorce [1,2,3,14]_

_Turn it up loud, captain!_

_Lights go down_  
_It's dark_  
_The jungle is your head_  
_Can't rule your heart_  
_I'm feeling so much stronger_  
_Than I thought_  
_Your eyes are wide_  
_And though your soul_  
_it can't be bought_  
_your mind can wander_

Soon, Alvin and the rest of the team joined in:

_Hello, Hello  
Hola! [Spanish for Hello]  
I'm at a place called vertigo (¿Dónde está?) [Where is it?]  
It's everything I wish I didn't know  
Except you give me something I can feel  
Feel_

_The night is full of holes_  
_Those bullets rip the sky_  
_Of ink with gold_  
_They twinkle as the boys play rock and roll_  
_They know that they can't dance_  
_At least they know_

_I can sell the beat_  
_I'm askin' for the cheque_  
_Girl with crimson nails_  
_Has Jesus 'round the neck_  
_Swinging to the music_  
_Swinging to the music_  
_Woooao_

_Hello, Hello_  
_Hola!_  
_I'm at a place called Vertigo (¿Dónde está?) [Where is it?]_  
_It's everything I wish I didn't know_  
_But you give me something I can feel_  
_Feel_

_Check mated_  
_Oh yeah_  
_Hours of fun..._

_All of this, all of this can be yours_  
_All of this, all of this can be yours_  
_All of this, all of this can be yours_  
_Just give me what I want and no-one gets hurt_

_Hello, Hello_  
_Hola!_  
_I'm at a place called Vertigo_  
_Lights go down and all I know_  
_Is that you give me something I can feel_  
_You're teaching me ...aaahhh_  
_Your love is teaching me how_  
_How to kneel_  
_Kneel_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah..._  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!_

Finally, after nonstop flying all night, we landed in Lshana, and so began the next part of our adventure._  
_


	4. Chapter 4: The Death

**Black Pegasus**

**Chapter 4: The Death**

As we landed in Tibet, I couldn't help but shake this worrisome feeling that something bad was going to happen. But it was soon replaced by relief when we got up to leave the plane. Nine hours of nonstop flying will give you jet-lag from Hell. Fortunately, we were finally able to get a full eight hours of sleep once we got to our room at the Tibet Holy Swan Hotel. The room was a shabby, dimly lit space on the second floor. It had a fridge, fan, TV with rabbit ears, three twin beds, and a bathroom with one mirror light.

"Wow, um, not 5-star, but it'll do", I said.

"Really, Trev, I'm couldn't we at least get a 3-star hotel", Alvin asked sarcastically.

"Well when you try to be inconspicuous, poorer is better", I answered.

After we had all settled in, we decided to go see the Dalai Lama, who was housed at the Tibet Museum. After a short walk, we arrived at the museum. It was guarded by heavily armed soldiers, carrying Aks and RPGs. After we flashed our Black Pegasus credentials, we were immediately led to the Dalai Lama's chambers. When we entered, we were greeted by a British reporter, a German sergeant, and an American CIA operative. I immediately recognized the Brit and American. They were both former contacts of mine from the Spetsnaz. After we had all exchanged hellos, we began to talk about the current world political situation. It was from this conversation that I learned three important things: One, Prime Minister Vladmir Putin was dead, two, Commander Zhuikov was dead, and three, Moscow was now in the hands of the Czarists. As I reflected on all this, we were shaken by a earth shaking explosion. As we stumbled to our feet, we noticed that smoke had begun to fill the room. I ordered everyone to stay down as I walked into the hallway. What greeted me was a wall of flames from the floor to the ceiling, 15 feet above. I dashed back into the room and immediately took charge. I had Skipper and Rico setup a zip line to the ground. One-by-one, we all zip-lined to the ground. As we rounded the corner to the front of the museum, shots rang out. Three heavily armed Chinese men in black parkas carrying Tek-9s fired in our direction. I was the first to pull my Glock, followed by John and his Makarov, Stafford reached for his weapon but stopped mid-draw. As I turned to him, I saw the reason for this, blood was pouring from a wound through his throat.

"Stafford's down, Skipper, you and Marlene get the Dalai Lama to saftey, Rico, Private, Kowalski, take the left, Chippettes, take the center with John, Munks, cover me and help with Stafford", I shouted as I frantically ran towards Stafford.

With fluid-like precision, everyone executed my commands perfectly, within seconds, the three gunmen were laying in pools of their own blood, but so was Stafford. When I reached him, he had a faint pulse. I knew then he wouldn't make it. I lifted him from the ground and propped him against the barrier behind him. As I looked him over, he opened his eyes and weakly said,"Trevor, there's one thing I need you to do for me, when you get back home, tell Caitlyn Nolan that I love her. Also, tell my family I died fighting for the freedom of the world.", with that he died. With tears in my eyes, I lifted his lifeless corpse and carried it over to John, who gently placed it on top of a barricade and covered it with his jacket. I had seen the death of two comrades and fighters in my life. From that moment on, I vowed I would never see another. Two days later, as arrived at Stafford's makeshift funeral, I decided we were going to sing a tribute song for Stafford. So, I gathered John, Private, and Theodore.

"Guys, listen, were gonna sing This is War by 30 Seconds to Mars", I said.

"Let's do it, for Stafford. For Stafford", we all exclaimed.

As we approached the makeshift stage, I felt the anger begin to build inside me. I grabbed my guitar and the mic and began.

"Today, we are going to sing a song in honor of our fallen comrade, Stafford Moor", I said.

I began to play and so did everyone else. With perfect timing, I began singing:

_A warning to the people, the good and the evil  
This is war  
To the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim  
This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_

_A warning to the prophet, the liar, the honest_  
_This is war_  
_Oh, to the leader, the pariah, the victim, the messiah_  
_This is war_

_It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie_  
_The moment to live and the moment to die_  
_The moment to fight, the moment to fight_  
_To fight, to fight, to fight_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

_I do believe in the light_  
_Raise your hands up to the sky_  
_The fight is done, the war is won_  
_Lift your hands toward the sun_

_Toward the sun_  
_(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)_  
_(The moment to live and the moment to die)_  
_Toward the sun_  
_(It's the moment of truth and the moment to lie)_  
_(The moment to live and the moment to die)_  
_Toward the sun_  
_(The moment to fight, the moment to fight)_  
_(To fight, to fight, to fight)_  
_The war is won_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world from the last to the first_

_To the right, to the left_  
_We will fight to the death_  
_To the edge of the earth_  
_It's a brave new world, it's a brave new world_  
_It's a brave new world_

_A brave new world_  
_The war is won_  
_The war is won_  
_A brave new world_

As we finished, there was not a dry eye in the audience. The next day, we were told we were going back to Havana to receive our next assignment. As we boarded the plane for Havana, we all couldn't help but feel as though we were doomed to death. I would do everything in my power to stop that. But would it be enough? Suddenly, the plane shook with such force that we were all knocked from our seats. Suddenly, we all noticed smoke pouring from the cockpit. We all knew at once that this plane was going down and that if we didn't get off soon we were going with it. Thankfully, there were just enough parachute's for everyone. As we jumped off the plane, we all knew who was responsible for the attack. Unfortunately, we were all parachuting right into their hands. After we had all landed and regrouped, we try to figure out where we were. Suddenly, we were ambushed and surrounded by Chinese soldiers. We were promptly shackled and led to a waiting truck. We all fell asleep on the truck. When we awoke, we were shocked to discover that we were in the same cell from our first capture, and that we were being faced by our same captors. As I lifted my head, I was faced by Devin and Damian, again.

"Well, we meet again", Devin said with a smirk. But that smirk quickly disappeared when I kicked him in his nuts as hard as he could.

As he keeled over in pain, I said,"Suck on that you disgusting piece of shit."

With that, I was promptly beaten with batons and lost consciousness. At diner, we started another riot, and promptly escaped, this time without a hitch and in a plane. We flew all the way to Seattle, then booked a jet to Havana. This time, we hoped, to stay. But, unfortunately, we were wrong.


	5. Chapter 5: The City

**Black Pegasus**

**Chapter 5:**

As we touched down in Havana, we were greeted by a procession of mourners, all dressed in black, and all Black Pegasus operatives. What a bitter irony, people working in black uniforms all day, and now they wear it to mourn a fallen operative. Stafford's corpse had been flown to Havana with us, and now we watched as it was loaded onto a plane bound for the States. We all stood at attention as it was loaded onto the plane, but I was the most teary eyed at the ceremony. Finally, as we watched the plane disappear on the horizon, we were all on the verge of an emotional breakdown. Thankfully, we were whisked away to waiting trucks bound for H.Q. We were hurried to the Director's office to received our assignment. As we entered, the Director was waiting to greet us at the door. As we sat down, the Director began to speak: "We are all very upset by your teams loss, nevertheless, we must carry on. As such, I feel you and your team could use a vacation. How does New York City sound? We can even get you a hotel near Central Park."

"Sounds great. I think I speak for everyone when I say New York sounds great", I exclaimed.

Everyone else nodded in agreement, and so, we were promptly on our way to JFK International Airport. By the time we landed, everyone had already made their plans. Skipper and Marlene were going on a romantic date, The Munks and Ettes were going to preform at a local cafe, and everyone else, excluding me, was going to visit certain female friends in the Central Park Zoo. As for me, I was staying in the hotel room for an all night horrorfest, complete with junk food. It was around 6 o'clock in the evening when everyone left. I started my horrorfest as soon as soon as everyone else was gone. I was bored within an hour. So, I decided to go down to the cafe to watch the Munks and Ettes preform. It was a 15 minute walk down the street to the small corner cafe. As I approached my destination, I saw that it was packed inside and out. I managed to squeeze my way inside to a corner booth in the rear. From my perspective, it seemed as though they were doing great. Then I saw something that completely shocked me. I watched as Alvin grabbed Brittany by the waist and pulled her into a extremely passionate kiss, and from the looks of it, she was enjoying it! I then proceeded to exit the cafe and walk towards Central Park. When I reached the park, I decided to try and find Skipper and Marlene. I didn't have to look far. I found them making out on a park bench near one of the ponds. Well, nothing exciting there. So, as a last resort, I went to the zoo to find Rico, Private, Kowalski, John, Cassidy, and Catlyn. As soon as I found them, we all took a walk to the zoovineer shop and cafe to have some coffee. Rico had brought Slasher, Private brought Stacy, and Kowalski brought Becky. As we all sat and talked, I thought about what I had seen earlier. Everyone had someone to love but me. But maybe I could change that. I had brought my iPod and mini speakers with me, and decided to crank up the tuneage. I chose "Abracadabra" by Steve Miller, grabbed Catlyn by the waist, and started to tango with her. As I looked into her eyes, I could see both surprise and delight. At the end of the song, I dipped her back, and when I brought her back up, our lips connected. It was the greatest moment of our lives. When we finally stopped for air, we were shocked to see everyone else making out with their respective partners. After we finished our coffee, we all headed back to the hotel, but when we got to our room, it was already unlocked. As we pressed our ears to the door, we were shocked by what we heard:

"Oh, Skipper yes, keep going. Don't stop, please", moaned Marlene.

"I'm almost there Marlene. Yes,yes, yyyyeeeesssss", exclaimed Skipper.

I nearly puked when I heard that. Then, I become angry, thinking that if they had had sex in my bed, oh, Skipper was personally learn why my nickname was Stone-hands. As we burst through the door, Skipper and Marlene were attempting to cover themselves, and wouldn't ya know it, they were in my bed.

"What the hell is this Skipper? Well? Why were you and Marlene having sex in my bed?", I yelled angrily.

"Let me explain. Me and Marlene came back to the hotel room and decided to watch some TV. We laid on your bed and, well, one thing led to another led to another.", Skipper said, with a little shakiness in his voice.

My temper cooled as they left into Skippers room. I still couldn't grasp the disgusting act that had occurred on my bed. I decided to wash the sheets tonight and sleep with Catlyn. A bold move, I might add. As we all settled down for the night, me and Catlyn snuggled close to each other in the bed. Soon, we were Frenching with the covers over our heads, and as they say, one thing led to another led to another. When we awoke the next morning, it was near 12 o'clock. As we all got ready, we decided to go to the park for a nice, relaxing stroll. As we walked along the shore of the lake, we decided to stop and sit on this little horseshoe shaped concrete bench. As we sat talking to each other, a local street band challenged Dark Horse to a Battle of the Bands. Of course, so as not to be insulted by a cheap street band, we accepted. An hour later, at the stage next to the lake, we were all set amd ready to show these Yanks how to rock. As the challengers, the street band, know as the Eagles, went first. As their bass guitarist began to play, I immediately recognized the rhythm as "Stricken" by Disturbed.

_You walk on like a woman in suffering  
Won't even bother now, to tell me why  
You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment  
Leaving me broken, another time_

_You come on like a blood stained hurricane_  
_Leave me alone, let me be this time_  
_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_  
_I don't want to mention, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_  
_When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know_  
_That I am crippled by all that you've done_  
_Into the abyss will I run_

_You don't know what your power has done to me_  
_I want to know if I'll heal inside_  
_I can't go on, with a holocaust about to happen_  
_Seeing you laughing another time_

_You'll never know why your face has haunted me_  
_My very soul has to bleed this time_  
_Another hole in the wall of my inner defenses_  
_Leaving me breathless, the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_  
_When the heart is cold, there's no hope and we know_  
_That I am crippled by all that you've done_  
_Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run_

_You walk on like a woman in suffering_  
_Won't even bother now to tell me why_  
_You come alone, letting all of us savor the moment_  
_Leaving me broken, another time_

_You come on like a blood stained hurricane_  
_Leave me alone, let me be this time_  
_You carry on like a holy man pushing redemption_  
_Don't want to mention the reason I know_

_That I am stricken and can't let you go_  
_When the heart is cold there's no hope and we know_  
_That I am crippled by all that you've done_  
_Into the abyss will I run, into the abyss will I run_

_I can't let you go_  
_Yes I am stricken and can't let you go_

After they finished, I had to admit, they were good, but we were better. I was the first to start playing, but the others soon caught on. We were going to blow them away with "Twisted Transistor" by Korn.

_Hey you, hey you  
Devil's little sister  
Listening to your  
Twisted transistor_

_Hold it between your legs_  
_Turn it up, turn it up_  
_The wind is coming through_  
_Can't get enough_

_A lonely life_  
_Where no one understands you_  
_But don't give up_  
_Because the music do_

_Music do, music do_  
_Music do, music do_  
_Music do, music do_

_Because the music do_  
_And then it's reaching_  
_Inside you_  
_Forever preaching_

_"Fuck you too!"_  
_Your scream's a whisper_  
_Hang on you_  
_Twisted transistor_

_Hey you, hey you_  
_Finally you get it_  
_The world ain't fair_  
_Eat you if you let it_

_And as your tears fall on_  
_Your breasts, your dress_  
_Vibrations coming through_  
_You're in a mess_

_A lonely life_  
_Where no one understands you_  
_But don't give up_  
_Because the music do_

_Music do, music do_  
_Music do, music do_  
_Music do, music do_

_Because the music do_  
_And then it's reaching_  
_Inside you_  
_Forever preaching_

_"Fuck you too!"_  
_Your scream's a whisper_  
_Hang on you_  
_Twisted transistor_

_Music do, music do_  
_Music do, music do_  
_Music do, music do_  
_Music do, music do_

_Hey you, hey you_  
_This won't hurt a bit_  
_This won't hurt a bit, this won't hurt_

_Says who, says who_  
_Anesthetize this bitch_  
_Anesthetize this bitch, anesthetize_

_Just let me be_  
_Between you and me, don't fit_

_Music do_  
_And then it's reaching_  
_Inside you_  
_Forever preaching_

_"Fuck you too!"_  
_Your scream's a whisper_  
_Hang on you_  
_Twisted transistor_

After we had finished, they bowed in defeat. They knew when they were beat. With that, we shook hands and parted ways. As we arrived back at the hotel, we were greeted by a spray of sub-machine gun fire. I quickly ducked, pulling Catlyn and Skipper to the floor with me. We all dashed for the nearest cover we could find. Unfortunately, our only weapons were our own personal pistols. As we all drew our weapons, we exchanged worried glances. I was the first to rise and start shooting, and when I pulled the trigger, the gunman went down with one shot to temple, a definite kill shot. The next day, we were on a plane bound for Florence, South Carolina. We were going home.


	6. Chapter 6: The Attack

**Black Pegasus**

**Chapter 6:**

As we landed at Florence Regional Airport, we all kept thinking about what had happened in New York, from finally confessing our love to our crushes to walking in on Skipper and Marlene demonstrating their love for one another. Also, Slasher, Becky, and Stacy were now a part of the team. They became my personal bodyguards. We made our way to Bennettsville in our custom built Maserati's. As we pulled up in the gravel driveway of the crème covered house of 205 Winston Avenue, I began to reminiscent on childhood memories. Finally, we threw the car into park and started towards the house. As we reached the door, we were greeted by a smiling nine year old boy who happened to be my brother Cade. As we all entered the house, we walked into a packed living room filled with family members, and my worst enemy. Shirley, my mom, sat staring with a proud grin on her face, my step-dad, Kieth, was the same. My step-grandmother, Phyllis, or as I call her, the old, crusty bitch, sat glaring at me with spite in her eyes. I returned the glare twofold. I began to introduce my teammates.

"It's so good to see everyone again. Well, almost everyone. I'm sure you're all wondering who the people behind me are. Well, allow me to introduce my team. The redhead behind me is Johnathan Jordan, my second-in-command and my best friend. Next to him is his girlfriend Cassidy Jones, who is also my communications expert, behind her is her twin sister Catlyn, who, besides being my logistics expert, is also my girl, and behind her is my third-in-command and training expert, Skipper Lamano, the short penguin next to him is Private Bugini, my negotiator, and next to him is Kowalski Nicademus, my medic, and next to him is Rico Franklin, my demolition expert/weapons specialist. The six in the hall need no introduction."

Everyone gasped as the Chipmunks and Chipettes entered the room. I could see the shock in everyone's face.

"I see your shocked. Yes, they do sing. They're the team's official band and Brittany's the disguise specialist, Simon and Jeanette are both co-medics, Alvin is one of my snipers, and Theo and Ellie are the cooks. The three behind them are Stacy, Becky, and Slasher. They're my personal bodyguards, and Becky's Kowalskis girlfriend, Stacy's Privates, and Slasher's Ricos. Now that you've all met my team, I've got some unfinished business."

With that, I put a gun to Phyllis's head and threatened to pull the trigger if she so much as laid a hand on Cade, I would return and level this house with her in it. Satisfied I had achieved my attended effect, me and my team departed never to return. As we arrived at the Denali Apartments, aka, our former headquarters, we looked upon the former blue-green bank building that was once our headquarters. Sentiments aside, we set to work.

"Rico", I yelled, "place some explosives on that supporting wall."

"Sir, all the explosives are in place", Alvin stated.

As we stepped away from the building, we all had a solemn feeling. I held the detonator in my hand. Tears filled my eyes as I pressed the button. The next day, we left for Portland without saying goodbye to anyone. We had basically sealed our permanent exile from Bennettsville, which only made New York all the more enticing. Three hours later, we're on a plane bound for Portland. Everyone's silent, so I decide to strike up a conversation with Skipper.

"So, how are things with Marlene? As if it isn't obvious", I asked.

"Well, me and her are moving in together", he said.

"Really, cause last night it sounded like it was more than that.", I said sarcastically.

I suppose I could say I was hitting everyone below the belt on this, but everyone of ya'll are horny fucks. When we landed in Portland, our Maseratis were waiting. Every couple got their own hotel room this time around. We stayed for one night, then started flying the next morning at 6:30. We landed at Jilin about 12 hours later. Afterwards, we hiked across the border to Vladivostok, the rebel capital. We saw the gleaming city in the distant, and I knew this would end here and now. The rebel leaders were barricaded inside a fort at a small fishing village on an island just below the peninsula. One way in and out, I thought. My team and I met up with local resistance at a electric power substation. The plan was to take boats to the island, at which point the resistance would assault the base while my team infiltrated it from behind, and while me, Alvin, and Marlene covered them with my custom built sniper rifles. Everything was going according to plan until thee team had to infiltrate the base from the rear. The assault wasn't distracting as many guards as we'd hoped. So, we had to start dropping guards before they could infiltrate the base. I took seven, Alvin bagged five, and Marlene got two. Finally, the team infiltrated the base. I started a conversation with Alvin and Marlene.

"So, Alvin, Marlene, ya'll want to sing a little?", I asked.

"Sure, like what?", they both asked.

"Well, I was thinking, maybe, a Steve Miller song.", I answered.

"Alright, which one?", asked Alvin.

"Joker", I answered.

So, we started singing:

_Some people call me the space cowboy yeah  
Some call me the gangster of love  
Some people call me Maurice  
Cause' I speak of the pompetous of love_

_People talk about me baby_  
_Say I'm doin' you wrong, doin' you wrong_  
_But don't you worry baby don't worry_  
_Cause' I'm right here at home_

_Cause' I'm a picker_  
_I'm a grinner_  
_I'm a lover_  
_And I'm a sinner_  
_playin' my music in the sun_  
_I'm a joker_  
_I'm a smoker_  
_I'm a mid-night toker_  
_I get my lovin' on the run_  
_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_You're the cutest thing that I ever did see_  
_I really love your peaches_  
_Want to shake your tree_  
_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time_  
_Ooh wee baby, I sure show you a good time_

_Cause' I'm a picker_  
_I'm a grinner_  
_I'm a lover_  
_And I'm a sinner_  
_playin'my music in the sun_  
_I'm a joker_  
_I'm a smoker_  
_I'm a mid-night toker_  
_I sure don't want to hurt no one_  
_(solo)_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh_

_People keep talkin' about me baby_  
_Say I'm doin' you wrong_  
_Well don't you worry, don't worry, no don't worry mama_  
_Cause' I'm right here at home_  
_You're the cutest thing I ever did see_  
_Really love your peaches want to shake your tree_  
_Lovey dovey, lovey dovey, lovey dovey all the time_  
_Come on baby now, I'll show you a good time_

Once we had finished singing, I spotted some guards about to ambush my team. I lined up my sights with the lead guard's head. I slowly pulled the trigger and...


	7. Chapter 7: The Kill

**Black Pegasus**

**Chapter 7:**

I felt the gun kick back and I saw the guard fall. Then I felt the bullet hit me. I looked around stunned, and saw Damien standing over me with a silenced Glock. The look in his eyes was one of vengeance. I slowly stood up and reached for my Luger.

"How the hell did you get up here?", I asked.

"Well, it's not that hard when you leave your re", he would never finish, seeing how I put a bullet through his head.

As his body fell to the ground, I turned my attention back to the sniper rifles. I looked through my scope, ignoring the pain in my side, and saw a sight that nearly stopped my heart. I saw Devin standing near a window, completely unaware that he was about die. I lined up my sights with his throat. It seems like time almost stopped as I slowly pressed the trigger. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, I felt the gun kick back, and saw Devin fall to the ground. Just then, I saw my team burst into the room and quickly drop every guard there. Finally, I stood up and began walking towards the transport. When we had all gotten to the transport, we were promptly taken to a waiting aircraft that would transport us to New York. The next morning, we touched down in New York and started new lives under new identities. All of the males took the last name of Miller, while all the females took the last name of Jordan, and so begins our next great adventure. When we landed in New York, we were greeted by an agent of Black Pegasus. He led us to our new Measeratis, which were armoured. We drove to an old apartment building on West 70th Street. It blew our old homes out of the water. Best part is, it was fully defended. So we started our new lives.

* * *

Sorry bout the short chapter. The next one will be longer.


End file.
